


Make do

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sanji has a way to appease the beast or at least he hopes so





	Make do

Making Luffy wait was not the easiest or even smarties thing to do. Sanji liked to tease but he was not an idiot. He knew that a hungry Luffy was a ravenous Luffy. He could not afford to hide up the marks his Captain made when he was starved of his favourite meal.

That being Sanji of course. Since Luffy had discovered sex with Sanji he had been hungry for it and he stayed hungry for it. For someone who never seemed to care, who preferred pirate businesses and childish behaviour it was slightly shocking to see that same man be so hungry and beastly.

His eyes, the way he would push his sweaty hair back without a care. The way he took Sanji apart with words and tongue. The way he could fuck and keep fucking until Sanji begged him to stop. Luffy had been unexpected.

He had expected them to be like always with just some affection thrown in. Sanji had been satisfied with that. He had not known that lurking inside the sweet idiotic smiles was a ravenous beast that had never been fed. Now that it had tasted Sanji there was no escape.

The only good thing was that Luffy understood privacy. Mostly. He would snog him in front the crew but only to an extent. Not to where Luffy was stirred up. no he would kiss Sanji until he was flushed and shaking. Until his legs trembled and his tongue could no longer respond and his cock was showing through his pants.

Luffy would do that to him during daylight hours or with others around and pull away so easily and casually one would think it had been a peck on the cheek. Was it to appease the beast Sanji had no clue but he was glad Luffy never tried to press the matter in those circumstances.

When they were alone that was another matter entirely. Luffy would lick and suck the patches of skin available to him. Pin Sanji against surfaces or trip him so he could straddle him. He would hold Sanji’s head close and steady before he kissed him. A fierce hold that came a second before a fierce kiss.

No other way to explain or describe it but to say that he was being consumed. Eaten alive in the best way. They had to be mindful of privacy and time. There would be time for only a bit of heavy petting before Sanji took his captain’s cock in hand and jerked him off until he came all over his fingers. Then was the quick clean up before he sent Luffy off to the baths and then the dormitory.

Other nights had seen him bending to take Luffy into his mouth mindful that they did not have any time to linger. Luffy’s taste on his tongue, his captain’s hands in his hair and the sound of the sea and Luffy’s groans painting the night. Sanji always drove Luffy’s over the edge quickly and followed him with one hand on his aching cock.

Still that was not enough for the beast that wanted him so badly. It was evident in the hands that would hold him, touch him. The way Luffy would fiercely kiss him. Grind against him even as he took over jerking Sanji off. It was in his eyes the way he would lick away both their cum from their hands.

So Sanji had known the leash on the beast would snap eventually. He knew Luffy would want more than the bits they grabbed on the ship. Their nights together in a bed were too few and far apart. Not every island they could dock in. Not every time they could take off together for a night in an inn.

Luffy wanted to take. So when Sanji had found his night smoke interrupted by rough hands and harsh kisses he knew he had to think rationally and quickly and not just fall into bliss. It was not that he did not want to. He enjoyed it, he loved the way Luffy would fuck him. How long he could and do it. How Luffy’s curiosity played in some of their hottest moments in bed. How his playful attitude ended in things that got Sanji hot just by remembering.

But going all the way on the ship just was not going to happen. No privacy, no room and no time. Luffy fucked for a long time and when he finally got to put it in he was loath to take it out. There was a reason they had to take the entire night when they went for a hotel.

Sanji was not mad about it, it was just the way things were. At this moment he could not afford for Luffy to set the pace and sweep them away. He had to endure the kisses that were just right. The hands that touched him and stroked him perfectly. Set fire to his blood and threatened to sweep rationality away.

It was when he felt hands sliding to his pants and to his ass that he was able to speak and move. His hands grabbed Luffy’s wrists as he attempted to push away from the railing. “We can’t.” His voice was husky from not just the need but from the cigarette that had gone over the railing a while ago. “Luffy not now, not all the way.” He hated to say it but it had to be said. “Not here.”

The response he got from Luffy was a half snarl before Luffy kissed the bit of exposed skin on his neck. The fingers Luffy had on his pants twitched before Luffy began to lick broad swipes against Sanji’s neck.

“I know you hear me.” It was tempting to let go and let Luffy had his fill. Tempting but Sanji had been denying Luffy far more important things than this. He had practice. He kicked Luffy out the kitchen and banned him from treats and he loved to cook and feed Luffy. This he would make it through.

“It’s been too long.” Luffy rubbed against him as he muttered his complaint into Sanji’s ear. “I want it Sanji, I need it.” How he could make such spoiled words sound so damn enticing Sanji had no idea. He sighed even as he relaxed against Luffy.

“We can’t. Not on the ship.” He repeated himself as Luffy’s hands dropped form his pants. “You can’t put it in.” His hands left Luffy’s waist to reach back and awkwardly hug the man behind him. “You know this Luffy.” What a spoiled captain he had. “Let me take care of you.”

“I don’t want that.” Luffy rubbed against him again and even through their pants Sanji could feel Luffy’s heat and his cock. “I wanna feel you.”

“So wouldn’t you feel me when I taste you?” Sanji found himself chuckling. “It’s fine, I have an idea that’s just as good.” He had to pull away a bit and turn around. Luffy was sulking but Sanji smoothed the grumpy look on Luffy’s face away with a smile.

The kiss he initiated was easy as he rested back against the railing. Luffy’s hand supported him. Rested high up on his back while his other hand rested on the railing. Sanji wrapped one arm around Luffy to bring him in close for the kiss while his other hand slipped into Luffy’s trousers.

He whimpered into the kiss when his hand touched Luffy’s cock. Hot, hard and wet. Luffy was really in need he was leaking and dripping all of Sanji’s fingers. It made him hotter than he had been before.

They shared a slow kiss with nips and sighs as Sanji slowly pumped Luffy’s cock with his hand spreading the precum. He knew Luffy wanted to deviate the way he always did. Move from Sanji’s lips to his chin so he could nip his way down and fixate on Sanji’s neck the way he always did.

But that would have to wait.

When he finally pulled away from the kiss Luffy followed. Sanji let him get one more in. a long kiss with tongue and teeth before he pulled back again. His hand left Luffy’s cock so he could pull his pants down and touch himself. not too long just enough for what he was planning to work.

“Don’t look so excited.” He chuckled at Luffy’s hungry look towards himself. “You won’t be putting it in. at least not in the way you think.” He turned to face the railing and spread his legs just a bit. “Better hurry up.” He teased as he shifted to make sure he had enough room to grasp his own hard cock.

He did not have to wait long at all. He felt the heat of Luffy’s cock behind him. Felt the way Luffy smeared a bit of precum on his ass before he slipped between his thighs. Sanji’s squeezed himself at the husky groan that came from Luffy.

The pace was fast and not easy. Luffy pumped his way between Sanji’s thighs his hands a tight grip on Sanji’s hips. It was hurried but the sounds of them and the sea mixing together caused Sanji to fly harder than he had intended. Luffy had his thighs so wet and the way he kissed every part of Sanji he could manage to get as he thrust was almost too sexy.

It was not what Luffy really wanted but this was almost close enough. Sanji did not fight the feeling when it came for him. The pressure built and built as he panted and hung onto the railing with one arm. He looked out to the dark sea as sweat accumulated over his body. When he finally came it was with a soft cry that spilled over the railing to the dark waters below.

When Luffy came it was with sharp jerks, a hard grip on Sanji’s hips and a whisper of Sanji’s name. Sanji sighed at the warm cum that was slipping down his thighs. It had been quick, hurried and it was not enough but it would do. “Soon.” He promised Luffy. “Soon we’ll have something.” His voice was hoarse.

“I’ll try and wait.” The kiss that Luffy pressed to his cheek made him smile. “I know we need more time.” Well he had managed to slightly calm the beast this time but he needed more things up his sleeve just in case.


End file.
